A Heart Not Lost
by YAYA Kitsune
Summary: The jewel was completed, but at a cost. Now immortal and lost in a new land, Kagome must go on another journey. Will no one be able to mend her broken heart as she travels with a wizard, dwarves, and a hobbit?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I do not own either Inuyasha or The Hobbit.

Summary:

The jewel was completed but at a cost. Now immortal and lost in a new land, Kagome must go on another journey. Will no one be able to mend her broken heart? Will her heart mend as she travels with a wizard, dwarves, and a hobbit?

Chapter 1

All around her, lay bodies. Some of them friends, others those that she had slain herself. She stood in the field looking for her fallen friends. The only ones that had survived were Sesshomaru, a few of his soldiers, and Kouga .

Thankfully, both Shippo and Rin had been absent from the battlefield. They had stayed in the village with Kaede when it had become apparent that battle was upon them.

Kagome was lucky that both Sango and Miroku had decided to train her, had they not, she most likely would have perished with them. They had started to become worried for their friend after the multiple attempts on her life. It took her almost dying from the venom of a snake demon to make their final decision. After almost a full year of training, Kagome was proud to say that she had surpassed both her masters.

Kagome looked upon the bodies of her friends. There was barely anything left of them. Naraku, in a last minute attempt to stall his demise, had opened up Miroku's kazanna. Sango, thinking she could save him, rushed towards him, but it was too late. Both were sucked into the black void, never to be seen again.

Inuyasha, being his brash self, had rushed at Naraku trying to get in a few good slashes. Just as he was about to bring his sword down, Naraku had struck him through the chest with one of his tentacles. While the rest of them had been fighting, some stray demons had discovered his body. You can most likely guess what happened next.

Kagome slowly moved towards the hole that was once Naraku. The one that had actually delivered the finishing blow had surprisingly been Kouga. He had used Goraishi to strike the final blow.

As Kagome approached the crater, she saw the other half of the jewel that Naraku had possessed. Sliding down the small slope, Kagome winced as her wounds scrapped along the ground. As she got closer to the jewel, Kagome could feel her half of the jewel reaching out to the other. As she picked it up, she brought her half of the jewel out from underneath her shirt. Kagome used a small bit of her Ki to meld the two pieces together. When the two pieces had finished melding, Kagome felt the damn break. As tears poured from her eyes, she slowly sank to her knees.

It seemed as if she had been sitting there for ages, when out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a glow. Looking towards the jewel, Kagome saw it glowing, and not the good type of glow either. It was a dark purple glow with a few strands of pink struggling to break through.

"If I'm to die, then I'm going to make your life as miserable as possible. Never again will you see your friends. They will forever be separated from you, even in death. You will live forever, watching those that you'll come to love die while you live on."

Kagome heard come from the jewel. She stared in horror at it, the voice though was that of Naraku's. Suddenly another voice broke through and the pink overwhelmed the darkness.

"I cannot stop this, but I will dictate where you shall go. A land with both mortals and immortals. You will not be alone forever. This is my gift to you for completing me." Kagome heard a feminine voice say. It was a very calming voice and Kagome felt her panic start to melt away.

Then with a blinding light, the jewel absorbed into her hand. In another flash, Kagome could see intricate patterns start to form on her hand, starting from what looked like a ring. When she looked back up, all Kagome could see was a bright light before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I do not own either Inuyasha or the Hobbit.

_Japanese_

Common/English

Chapter 2:

Kagome woke with a splitting headache. Opening her eyes, she immediately shut them again as the light nearly blinded her. Letting her eyes adjust to the light, Kagome took a look at her surroundings. Looking around all Kagome could see was trees and more trees.

Looking at towards the sun, Kagome guessed it was around noon. Deciding that sitting around all day wouldn't do her any good, she slowly stood up. She wobbled a bit as her headache came back with a vengeance.

Leaning against a tree, Kagome took a couple of breaths to try and calm the mayhem that was her mind. As her headache started to recede she started to walk towards where she heard water.

It took her a lot longer to get to her destination than she had originally thought, nearly an hour or so till she was able to see the water that ran through a calm river. Confused as to how she was able to even hear the river from the distance she was at, Kagome approached it.

Dipping her hands into the water, Kagome took a drink and relished the cool feel of the water sliding down her parched throat. Going to take another drink, Kagome was stopped by her reflection. What she saw had completely stunned her and she sat still in shock.

The first thing she noticed was her skin. Everywhere she could see, there were bright pink with purple swirling streaks marking her body. On her face, there were only two lines that curved at the ends on each side of her face right under her eyes. Looking at the rest of her uncovered skin, she could see similar markings all over her body, seeming to originate from a ring on her hand. She bet that if she ever had to shave her head, the marks on her face could also be connected to the ring.

Her raven hair was the same as it had always been, but it had grown and now reached the back of her thighs. Her eyes that were once a chocolate brown, were now a bright blue-green that resembled the ocean at its best. She had still retained her short stature but her figure had filled out, becoming more shapely. It was then that she spotted her ears. They were pointed - like Sesshomaru's!

Taking a look at herself, Kagome also noticed that her clothing was different from what it was before. In place of her miko garbs, was a pair of trousers and a blouse that looked somewhat like a pirate's shirt (in her opinion). On her feet was a pair of boots that were surprisingly comfortable. She had a cloak hanging from her shoulders and, what looked like, a staff strapped across her back.

Pulling the staff from its bindings, Kagome pulled it in front of her. She could feel that it was made from the wood of the Goshinboku. It was strongly carved and the top was masterfully crafted. At the top lay a pink crystal. She could see at the center of the crystal was a small purple crocus. Surrounding the crystal was wood from the staff that had slit and made something like a cage around the crystal and pointed at the top.

Just by holding the staff, Kagome could feel its power and connection to her. It felt as if it been with her since birth. Taking another look at it, Kagome's eyes widened, the staff was, essentially, a part of her and extension of her will and soul. No one, other than herself, would ever be able to wield it, for it would rebel against them.

It was then that Kagome notice just how long she had been staring at her reflection. The sun had long left its noonday position and was starting its descent over the mountains. Looking towards her left Kagome could see plumes of smoke rising in the air.

Guessing there was a small village in that direction, Kagome strapped her staff back to her back and started to walked. What Kagome found was not what she expected. The houses were built into the hills, it was ingenious, but not what had surprised her. The people were very small. They walked about talking of pleasantries and exchanging good nights. Some headed towards what she thought was a tavern or food place to eat.

Walking into the small village, Kagome looked around curious of her surroundings. She got some strange looks from the people, but it was nothing she wasn't used to. Looking around, she saw a man, or a male at least, sitting on a bench in front of what she guessed was his home, smoking from a pipe.

Walking up to him, she asked, "_Would you happen to know where I am_?"

The man looked to her with a strange look on his face, pointing to himself. At her nod he sighed.

"You speak common?"

Realizing that he was speaking English, she was ever so glad that it was one of the required classes she had to take while still in school. She happened to ace that class too.

"Yes, I do. Sorry, I did not realize you spoke… common. Well, I was asking if you would happen to know where I am. It seems that I have gotten lost."

Seeing him smile, her mood took a turn for the better. She hadn't been in the best mood. She woke up in a forest somewhere in the middle of nowhere with different clothes on and her appearance changed. There was also that fact that she couldn't remember what happened during the battle quite yet since she was still being bombarded by this strange land. It was then that she realized something. The land, it was young. She could hear its voice in her ears and hear its laughter and sorrow in the wind. She was knocked out of her thoughts as she realized that the man was talking to her.

"You're in Hobbiton miss."

With the realization that she wasn't anywhere near her land (though she should have realized this at the english) and probably her world, Kagome's mind was in a frantic search for answers, looking through her memories for answers. It was then that she remembered. It was as if she was watching it all over again, their deaths and her curse.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she excused herself.

Rushing towards the forests, Kagome raced through the trees, feeling the wind on her face. She ran for what seemed like hours, which it had been in reality, but she was running much faster than she thought she was. By the time she had stopped, she was far away from Hobbiton. In fact she was nowhere near anywhere.

Falling to her knees, Kagome let loose all of her sorrow, grief, and anguish. All her friends were either gone or she would never see again. Feeling something snap inside her, Kagome let out a scream as all her feelings poured out.

With as far out as she was from anywhere, no one would have been able to hear her unless they themselves were traveling near her. But _they_ did.

Not realizing the power that now resided in her, Kagome had let it loose in her consuming grief, causing those with like power to hear her cry. And so they did.

Hearing such a cry, no one would be able to stop themselves from trying to help, and so they flocked to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I do not own either Inuyasha or the Hobbit.

I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update. I've been so caught up in the freedom of summer and to be honest, was just being lazy. Again, sorry for taking so long and enjoy.

Chapter 3:

They could feel it, the grief and sorrow of one of their own. It was not one that they recognized though, and there were so few of them. The pull to help was strong. The grief was so much that they feared the being would harm itself. For such was their grief, that it was all consuming.

And so they answered the silent call for help.

It hurt so much. Kagome could feel her heart breaking to pieces. All that ever mattered to her was gone, her friends, her family, all gone and she would never see them again. Her grief consuming her, Kagome failed to sense the presence of three approaching.

It was only when she felt a hand on her head that she noticed them. Surprised by their sudden appearance, Kagome was startled and reacted the only way she knew how to. Leaping away from the three men, Kagome pulled her soul staff from her back and held it defensively. With tears still streaming down her face, Kagome looked at the three men.

The one who had touched her head was in brown garbs. He smelled of the forest and woodland creatures. While you would have thought that he stank, the smell was oddly pleasing. The second was a man in white, with his beard and hair as white as his robes. He held an air of nobility and strength that oddly gave her a sense of safety. The last was draped in grey, and as with the last, his beard and hair were also the shade of his garbs. His eyes, as the saying goes, seemed to be the windows to his soul. They were kind and held a sort of understanding that instantly made Kagome like him.

Looking at the men, Kagome could feel the power radiating off of them, a power so great that it could likely rival that of Sesshomaru's or possibly even that of his father's. The power coming from them was more than anything Kagome had ever felt before. Though she felt no malice from them, their sheer power made her dizzy.

Backing away from the men stumbling, Kagome could hear them trying to talking to her, but she couldn't understand a thing they were saying, her head was too fuzzy. Feeling herself start to swoon, Kagome leaned on a nearby tree while still trying to keep a certain distance from the men.

It would only take a few more seconds before she would collapse from the suffocating power. Kagome felt the power all of a sudden recede, but it was already too late. Making her descent to the ground, Kagome could see the men running towards her. After hitting the ground Kagome could felt as one of them lifted her head. She could tell that they did not wish her harm. With that thought in mind, Kagome fell into deep sleep as she listened to the comforting voice of the one holding her.

When they had arrived, what they saw shocked them. There on the ground was a female, crying her heart and soul out. Never before had they seen a female Istari, it was unheard of. It was then that they noticed the others, though they were not surprised that others had answered the call for help, though it seemed that two of their order were missing, but, again, it didn't surprise them much.

Radagast slowly approached the female before laying a hand on her head, trying to comfort her. It seemed that the action had the opposite effect though.

She sprung up from her collapsed position, grabbing her staff and standing in a defensive position. Trying to calm the young one, Saruman approached the frightened child.

"We do not come to harm you, young one."

She did not seem to understand what he was saying and grew more frightened as he started to approach.

It was when she grabbed the tree for stability that they became concerned.

Though not much was known about Istari, they knew that when an Istari first comes into their powers, they are susceptible to being overwhelmed by the new senses and magic surrounding them. Though she looked the age of 17 human years, it was apparent that she had just come into her powers, and as such, they quickly realized that the amount of power radiating from all three of them must be suffocating her.

As they realized this, they immediately pulled their powers into themselves to lower the amount of energy and magic in the air, but it was already too late. As she fell to the ground, they rushed towards her. They didn't make it in time to stop her fall though and it was Gandalf that grabbed her head and tried to sooth her fears, as he whispered softly into her ear, though he didn't know whether or not she could hear him. Feeling her go completely lax in his arms, he realized she had fallen asleep, either from exhaustion, their overwhelming power, or both, they could not tell.

It was only then that any of them were able to get a good look at her. They were surprised by her ears and strange markings, but since they had never seen a female Istari, they had no ideas as to how they would look in the first place.

Gently picking her up, Gandalf looked towards the other. There was a decision to be made.

"Who will watch and teach her?" he asked.

There was a silence between the group as they thought. Though they all wished to be the ones to teach her, it would cause instability and she would likely feel overwhelmed and pressured.

They each took the time to think carefully over the decision and decide who would be the best one amongst them to care for her.

They had immediately ruled out Radagast, even he himself did. He wasn't always very stable and they worried that if something should pop up in the forest, he would forget the girl and run off without a second thought.

The next to be ruled out was Saruman. Though he would be a great teacher and she would have a stable home life, Saruman was not exactly the cuddly type. If the new Istari were a male, then it most likely would've been him that would teach the young one. But, seeing as she was not a male and that Saruman had no idea how to deal with women, the obvious choice was Gandalf.

Though she wouldn't have a very stable home life with Gandalf, he would be able to teach her and comfort her if need be. Then there was also the advantage of getting to learn through experience. She would be able to travel and learn for herself some of the necessary abilities needed to lean.

When this course of action was agreed upon, the other two members of their order departed to leave the new master with his apprentice.

Looking over to his new student, that was _still_ in his arms, Gandalf could already tell that she would be a hand full.

Picking her up, he looked up to the sky. Finding where he was, he headed towards the nearest settlement, Bree. It would take a while, but the girl in his arms showed little to no signs of waking up soon.

Starting his journey, he could only worry that he would not make a good teacher. When the Istari were brought to Arda, they had already been fully grown and knew most of what they did today, thanks to the Valar. He could only pray to Eru that all would turn out fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I do not own either Inuyasha or the Hobbit.

"Common"

"_Japanese"_

Chapter 4:

Waking up for Kagome was quite an experience. First she was assaulted with the sounds of horses pulling a wagon, accompanied by the feeling of hitting bumps while driving, big bumps. Then memories of the past few days hit her and with a startling clarity, she realized that she wasn't alone.

Jumping out of the comfortable blankets, Kagome realized that she was in the back of a wagon being controlled by one of the old men that she had seen in the clearing. Trying to stay calm, she took a few moments to examine herself. She was still as she was before she saw the old men, and since the men clearly didn't show any signs of wanting to do harm, she knew that either the old man was helping her or she was being kidnapped again, but her kidnapper had no want to hurt her…yet.

"You know it's rude to stare." He stated, bringing her out of her thoughts. It was then that she realized that she had, in fact, been staring at the old man.

"Sumimasen." She muttered quietly. Not realizing that the old man couldn't understand her.

Looking at her over his shoulder, the old man seemed to be studying her for a moment.

"My name is Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey. And who might you be my dear?" The old man, now Gandalf, asked.

"…Kagome."

He had noticed when she finally woke. She seemed to be dazed and was staring at his back.

"You know it's rude to stare." He stated. It seemed to startle her and she looked down meekly.

"Sumimasen." She spoke quietly.

Looking over his shoulder at her, he tried to think of a language to go with her word. It sounded similar to the language of the Easterlings, but he knew it was not. Maybe some sort of offshoot of the language. Deciding to think on it later, he decided to introduce himself to the girl.

"My name is Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey. And who might you be my dear?

As he waited for a reply, he could see she was hesitant.

"…Kagome." She finally replied.

He only took a moment to mull over the name before he spoke again.

"Do you have any idea where you are Kagome?"

She took a moment to look at her surroundings. The sun had just started its ascent when she had awoken.

"… No, no I don't. Would you happen to know where we are Mister Gandalf?"

He took a moment to think on the question.

"Well, I am on my way to Hobbiton. I have an old friend there that I would like to join in an adventure with me. Oh… I would like to apologize for me and my companion's inattentiveness earlier. You see, we have never met one so young and inexperienced in their powers. There is also that fact that there have been no additional Istari in a very long time. In fact, I was the last to appear on Middle Earth."

"Middle Earth?"

"Yes my dear, you are on Middle Earth. In fact, it is currently the Third Age year 2941…I believe. I find it hard to keep track of time after all these years."

There was a silence after he had finished. As he looked back at her, he could see that she was deep in her thoughts. He thought it a good idea to leave her to sort through them. It was obvious to him that she was not like the rest of the Istari.

He could see that she had not originally been one of the Maiar like the rest of them had been. He would need to speak to her about her training soon, preferably before they arrived at Bilbo's. Well, he had a few days before they arrived, that should be enough time.

It had taken her a while, but she had finally sorted through all the information that Gandalf had given her. She remembered that she was taken to a different land, but how different was the question. Either she was on a whole different planet or reality, or she was transported to a different time.

She had also been turned into an 'Istari' and apparently there had not been a new Istari for a very long time.

Gandalf had also said that she had no control of these new abilities that apparently came with being an Istari. If she was going to learn to survive in this new land, learning to control her abilities would be essential. She remembered all the problems that had occurred when her priestess powers had first awoken. She had close to no control over them.

They were currently stopped on the side of the road they had been traveling on. It was now close to midday and they were stopping for a lunch break. Looking over to Gandalf, he seemed to be contemplating something or another.

"Would you be able to train me?" Kagome asked.

Startled out of his thoughts, Gandalf was surprised by her question.

"I was actually going to bring the subject up for discussion. The men that had appeared with me, are the same as us. It was agreed upon that I would be the best choice of mentor, if you would be willing to be my student."

Kagome took a minute to think on the subject. It wouldn't be likely that she would find anyone else that would actually be able to train her. With that, her decision had been made.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I do not own either Inuyasha or The Hobbit.

I apologize for not updating for more than a few months. School started up again and I couldn't find the time to write. After everything had finally settled down, writing was pushed to the back burner and left to simmer. Well, on to the show!

_Japanese_

Common/English

Chapter 5:

Before:

"_Would you be able to train me?" Kagome asked._

_Startled out of his thoughts, Gandalf was surprised by her question._

"_I was actually going to bring the subject up for discussion. The men that had appeared with me in the clearing are Istari was well. It was agreed upon that I would be the best choice of mentor, if you would be willing to be my student._

_Kagome took a minute to think on the subject. It wouldn't be likely that she would find anyone else that would actually be able to train her. With that, her decision had been made._

Now:

"Seeing as there is no one else around to train me, I believe that my answer is obvious." Kagome said, officiating her decision.

"Well then…" Gandalf started. "We have spent up enough daylight sitting here. I believe it is now time to continue our journey. Tomorrow seems like it would be a good day to start your lessons. Would do you think my dear?"

The excitement that all of a sudden flooded her system, just about overwhelmed her. Kagome herself thought that maybe training could get her thoughts off of her lost family. Eager to start her training, Kagome immediately agreed.

And so Kagome began her new life. The life of an Istari.

After getting a good nights rest (sleeping on the ground was no stranger to Kagome), they continued on their journey.

"Now look here my dear." Gandalf said as he pulled the cart to a stop.

"Now this here, is Athelas, also known as Kingsfoil in these parts. It is mostly thought of as a weed, but it also has healing properties. Athelas is most commonly used by the elves and helps speed their healing magics, as athelas itself stops the spread of infection and poisons."

Gandalf observed as Kagome bent down and pick the plant, taking roots and all. She then seemed to observe all aspects of the plant, turning it this way and that, breaking its stem and observing its insides.

It seemed as if she was used to learning of new plants as she studied the athelas more thoroughly than he had thought was possible. Picking apart how the plant works like a seasoned herbalist.

When she finished with her observations, she carefully took a small handkerchief that he had given her the night before, and place the plant within, carefully folding the handkerchief to cover it.

With that conclusion, Gandalf turned back towards the cart to continue their journey. He figured that at the rate they were going, they would make it to Bilbo's before sundown, just in time to meet up with the dwarves.

After stopping for another short break for lunch, Gandalf decided to continue Kagome's lessons on Middle Earth plants and their properties.

After thoroughly studying each plant, Kagome would then take out her handkerchief and place the plants within.

Deciding that he should acquire a bag for his new apprentice's herbs and other miscellaneous plants, they once again started on their journey.

Looking up at the sky, Kagome concluded that it was about an hour before dusk. Up ahead on the road, Kagome could just make out the hills that made up the homes of the Hobbits. After getting to know Gandalf the previous day, Kagome decided to ask the question that had been bugging her from since she first arrived on Middle Earth.

"Gandalf, who are the small hairy people that make up the village ahead?"

"Those my dear are Hobbits. I believe I mentioned them earlier. They are small childlike beings that enjoyed the simple life and the comforts of home, but they have the potential to being great."

As the settlement grew closer, Gandalf decided to tell Kagome of his reason for traveling here. Telling her of the dwarves and how their home was overtaken by a dragon, explaining to her why this quest was important, and telling her of Bilbo's part in this master plan.

Gandalf stopped the cart right outside of the settlement.

"I will be going into town for a short moment. I would very much appreciate it if you would stash the cart and horses in that field over there. Oh, and make sure to watch the horses, they tend to take off by themselves when unsupervised.

I will meet you at the Hobbit hole with the glowing mark on its door. I shant be long, so take care."

At Kagome's nod, he started off into the village. Taking a look at the small homes, Kagome could vaguely make out a brightly lit symbol. Making her way towards it, she ambled through the paths and pausing to look at the gardens running alongside it. When she finally came to the door, she noticed two men standing at the door. One held dark hair while the other light and stood at about the same height as herself (yes, that is how short she is), but she could tell just by looking at them that they were related. Siblings maybe? They seemed to be hesitant about knocking though.

"Excuse me?" They both jumped at this, swirling around to see the owner of the voice that startled them.

"Would you happen to be the dwarves in Gandalf's party?" she asked.

They both seemed hesitant to answer before the younger finally spoke.

"Yes, we are. Kili," "and Fili" the other interrupted, "at your service." they spoke together while bowing at the waste.

Kagome couldn't help but be amused by their introduction, but thought it prudent to answer in a likewise manner.

"Kagome at yours." She replied with a semi-formal bow in their direction.

"Is there something wrong with the door?" she asked them curiously.

"Ah," the eldest answered. "We were just trying to figure out how we would introduce ourselves. It seems that your arrival was good practice though. I believe we shall now knock. Ready brother?"

"Absolutely." the younger answered.

So without further ado, they knocked.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I do not own either Inuyasha or the Hobbit.

Just to let you know, I made some minor changes to the previous chapters. Mostly it was just corrections in grammar, but in the last chapter I changed the ending just a bit. Just wanted to let you all know so you're not confused.

_Japanese_

Common/English

Chapter 6:

When the door opened, Kagome was vaguely surprised to see that the Hobbit opening the door was the same one she had met the other day.

"Fili" "Kili" both stopped and looked towards Kagome. She looked at them confused for a moment before she realized what was happening.

"Ah, and Kagome" they all then bowed at the waists and said together "at your service."

The small hobbit looked confused for a moment before he replied.

"Bilbo at yours." he stated reluctantly with a small bob of the head.

Kagome frowned at this. To just nod when someone of equal status had just bowed to you is very rude where she comes from. She didn't say anything though because she was not sure if their customs were the same.

Both FIli and Kili moved through the door into the small home, handing the Hobbit their weapons as they went. Though Kagome was still not sure of their customs, for a warrior to give you his weapons is a huge sign of trust.

Wiping her boots of on the mat outside, Kagome contemplated handing over her staff to the hobbit. Stepping into the small Hobbit hole, Kagome observed as the Hobbit threw the weapons previously given to him carelessly on the floor near the coat rack. Deciding her staff would be better off with her, she moved to follow the dwarves.

Entering the dining room, Kagome observed as the two mischievous dwarves greeted two of their elders.

"Ah, and who would this young lass be?" asked the elder of the two.

"Oh, Kagome, at your service." she bowed as she greeted, noticing the younger of the two nod at her bow.

"Oh goodness me, Balin" "and Dwalin" the other introduced, "at your service."

Kagome observed as both men bowed back to her in a similar manner the two younger had, at the waist. She was still not sure, but she was almost now positive that the way had Bilbo bowed upon greeting had been rude and disrespectful.

"Not that I don't mind the company, but I am curious as to what a pretty lass like you would be doing in this Hobbit hole at such a late time of day." Balin asked with a curious tone.

Kagome could instantly tell that the elder dwarf had not meant her any insult and proceeded to answer.

"I have come under the apprenticeship of Gandalf, being that he is the only one able at the moment."

"Will you be joining us on our journey then lass?"

"Yes, Gandalf has also apprised me of the situation. Oh, and I would just like to let you know that I am proficient in most forms of battle and will not be in need of rescue or coddling."

"Good to know...good to know. Well lass, would you mind helping us setup for the company? There are more of us yet to arrive and supper isn't ready yet!"

With that being said, the four dwarves and young Istari started to scramble about the Hobbit hole setting up for a supper of many, while their host fretted after them, being of no use at all. Kagome did not see this ending very well.

**A/N:** This is a very important question that I want all my readers to think about, the rating of this story depends upon this. Would you, as my readers, like for there to eventually be lemons or would you prefer it to be more suggestive, like one moment their kissing and the next they're both awake in bed together? For those of you thinking about lemons though, I have to warn you, if you say yes it would be my first time writing lemons. Think deeply and hard on this my readers! The future of this story's rating depends on you! Also sorry this chapter is so short.

Thank you for your time and have a pleasant day! Ja ne~


End file.
